Generally, equipment referred to as a power converter, inverter or drive is used to provide power to another piece of equipment such as a motor. Specifically, such a converter (converter is used generally herein to refer to converters, inverters and drives) is coupled to a utility connection to receive incoming input power such as three-phase AC power. The converter conditions the power to provide a conditioned power to the equipment or load. In this way, incoming power to the load may be of improved efficiency, leading to reduced costs to operate the equipment.
Multi-level power converters have been gaining popularity mainly due to improved input and output harmonics content, better electromagnetic compatibility, and higher voltage capability. These improvements in power conversion are achieved by using a multiple voltage step strategy. One common multi-level inverter topology is based on H-bridge inverters, in which multiple H-bridge inverters are connected in series. Since this topology consists of series power conversion cells, the voltage and power level may be easily scaled.
Multi-level power converters are used to provide power to a load such as a motor. Oftentimes, such multi-level converters are implemented as a large piece of equipment that is housed in a cabinet that receives incoming power, e.g., from a utility connection, conditions the power and provides it to a coupled load. In general, a drive system includes one or more transformers that have secondary windings that are coupled to individual power cells that perform rectification, inversion, and other conditioning tasks. Typically, to perform these functions each power cell includes a rectifier, DC link capacitor and inverter, among other such equipment, and each such power cell is packaged together into a module.
However, as voltage and power requirements increase in a system, these modules can be relatively cumbersome, bulky and expensive. For example, in medium voltage (MV) applications, such power cells can easily exceed 50 pounds due to the size of the DC link capacitors and other components present. Another drawback of this conventional design of power cells of a drive system includes a costly and complex customized isolation system as voltage levels increase from a few kilovolts to tens of kilovolts. In general, power cells are provided as a fixed enclosed module customized for a given power and voltage level. For example, power cells for 4160V at 1000 HP applications will radically increase foot print and weight over a power cell designed for 3300V at the same output power. In addition, the overall MV converter package must be individually designed to meet a particular power output, such as 5000 HP, 10000 HP, 20000 HP applications, control, and protection specifications.
In current medium voltage drives, a cascaded topology is implemented using a partial modular design. Specifically, the only subcomponent of the system that is common across drive products of a family is the power cell, which as described above contains the power components including inverter, rectifier, and DC-link. Current medium voltage drives have excluded all other system components, including transformers, control, cooling system, communication distribution, packaging, and electrical insulation, from a modular approach. Instead, these major components are optimized for voltage and power rating of a specific design and thus are not easily transferable to other drive ratings.
Many drive systems are provided with an air-based or water-based cooling system. While suitable for many applications, such systems suffer from high costs, reduced efficiency, and size limitations.